


to be lost in the beauty of love

by outphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cheesy, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Love, M/M, Tearjerker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, thats a weird tag to include but its technically true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: On their wedding day, Phil recounts what makes Dan the love of his life.





	to be lost in the beauty of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmethystHollis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystHollis/gifts).



> title is from [Lover by Truslow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bU4zk81iMQ). do yourself a favour and listen to it on repeat while reading this fic
> 
> beta by the one and only [Amethyst](http://amethysthollis.tumblr.com)

The early spring afternoon is still misty. Fog fell over the Isle of Man a couple of days ago and apparently it never wants to leave. But to Phil, it just makes it more perfect.

His mum tugs at his dark grey suit jacket. There are tears in her eyes, which have seemingly been there for at least a day. “You look stunning, dear.” Her voice is soft and gentle. She’s wearing a pale blue dress with lace sleeves; Phil doesn’t know why, but it reminds him of his first day of school. There’s no way he remembers that, but the dress awakens his senses.

“Thanks, mum.” He clears his throat. “Thank you for everything.”

“My little ‘un is getting married,” she says as she dabs her eyes with a tissue. “I’m so happy you found Dan.”

“Me too.” He tries to stay calm, but it’s a moment he’s planned for long. He’s too ecstatic, jumping out of his skin. But he tries to keep it together - at least until he can embarrass himself on the dance floor.

“It’s time.” Martyn opens the door and steps in, followed by Cornelia. Knowing that Dan is only a couple of rooms away and knowing they’re going to be married in the next half an hour is… Indescribable. “You look good, mate.”

“You do,” Cornelia says as he walks to Phil with a small flower. She pins it on his lapel and hugs Phil. She’s too small for his giant frame, she’s soft and delicate. Her bright red hair is sitting in an updo with a few loose strands framing her face. “I’m happy for you, Philly.”

“Thanks, Corn.” His mum hugs him next then takes Cornelia’s hand saying they’ll see him in the front row. Phil looks at his brother. “Have you seen him?”

Martyn laughs. “Mate, he’s still here, don’t worry.”

Phil rolls his eyes. “No, I mean, does he look good?”

“By your standards or by mine?”

“What does that even mean?”

Martyn puts a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s find out.”

 

There were a couple of versions: they walk down the aisle together, Dan waits there for Phil and vice versa, they walk in from the two sides. But Phil, being the sentimental sap he is, wanted to do this properly.

A soft piano song plays in the background. They chose it together, but Phil doesn’t recognise it. He let Dan pick the top 3 and just told his opinion afterwards. Dan is so much better at that.

Phil walks down the aisle with Martyn next to him. He has a best man, but Dan doesn’t. He considered asking Martyn not to be his best man after all, but Dan insisted. Everyone is looking at them, the two Lester boys. They’re both smiling, but while Martyn’s is genuinely happy, his is just an awkward grin. It’s not a big crowd and the venue is not big.

Phil sees familiar faces: friends from Manchester and London, aunts and uncles, long lost cousins. Dan’s family is there, of course, his mum, dad and his brother and a couple of other relatives Phil’s never met. He’s got a couple of friends, but his side is nowhere near as crowded as Phil’s. 

They reach the officiant and Phil turns to face the door. He knows what to expect, they picked out the suits together. They’re that gross couple that does everything together, but it’s quintessentially them.

His dad smiles at Phil. Kath is still crying. Cornelia is grinning. On the other side, Dan’s dad is looking a bit uncomfortable, but seems happy. His mum is mouthing ‘I’m happy for you’ to Phil.

The door opens and Dan walks in. He looks so relaxed and gorgeous. He’s smiling brightly at Phil, and for a minute he forgets to continue his walk. It’s enough for Phil’s nervousness and anxiety to disappear, forgetting about everyone in the room. They’re standing on the opposite side of the room, just watching each other and suddenly, Phil’s mind is flooded with memories.

He remembers being nervous while he was waiting for Dan at Manchester Piccadilly. He remembers seeing him through the train window. He didn’t notice Phil right away, he was too busy not bumping into others. But Phil remembers seeing him, even through the glass, he looked like a dream come true. He was so young. Maybe too young to be meeting Phil, but it worked out. After all that time spent talking on Skype, Dan was finally there.

He remembers their stupidly expensive date. Sitting across from Dan in a restaurant they shouldn’t have been in, but it was perfect. The playful teasing, the banter, the flirting. Oh, the flirting. That’s been ongoing since 2009.

Manchester Eye. One of the happiest memories he has with Dan. Being high up in the sky in their private glass bubble as they’re looking over the evening lights of Manchester. Then Dan leant over, kissing Phil. And the rest, as they say, is history.

Except it’s not. Dan is Phil’s past, present and future. He’s still that 22-year-old guy who fell in love with that stupid dork, with the way his eyes crinkle when he really smiles, with the dimples on his cheeks, with the perfect swell of his ass, with his humour, with his kindness, with his genuineness, his talented mouth on Phil’s skin, with his thoughtfulness, with his everything. He loves him, it’s as simple as that.

Phil leaves the trance as Martyn pokes him. At the same time, Dan shakes his head a bit and starts walking towards Phil.

He does look beautiful. He didn’t want to cheat on his aesthetic, that’s why he chose the black suit. But he looks amazing in it, the paleness of his skin is in contrast with the dark fabric. His hair looks extra fluffy today, Phil can’t wait to run his fingers through it. To be fair, he can’t wait to be in the privacy of their hotel room later and kiss and kiss and kiss his skin for hours.

He gets closer by the second, but he’s still too far away. Phil wants to grab him by the wrist and pull him close, hug him so tightly neither of them can breathe.

People say you should marry your best friend. You should marry for love, find that one person who makes you the happiest. You should find your other half. Being with Dan is like that. Phil knows he’s a whole person himself, but Dan is capable of expanding his universe, filling it with stars and rain and thunder and sunshine. He came into his life like a blazing ball of fire, but he was there to stay from the beginning, warming every corner of Phil’s life.

Dan is just a couple of steps away now. Phil can practically sense the electricity between them. It’s there, always was and always will be. Sometimes, he feels their love defies all known laws of science. It sometimes doesn’t make sense, but he means it in a positive way. In the midst of billions of people on this planet, Phil managed to find him.

Then, Dan is finally there. He steps up onto the small platform. He smiles at Phil and reaches for his hands.

“Hi,” he says quietly.

“Hi yourself,” Phil replies, squeezing his hands.

They both giggle like a stupidly in love couple. Because that’s what they are.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com)
> 
> we created a phanfic writing challenge [Phandom Summer Fics](http://phandomsummerfics.tumblr.com), go give it some love


End file.
